Mission to the blackhearts
by Drayden
Summary: David is asked to break up a powerful crime organization... but he doesn't know what he's getting into. Please r/r!!


Mission to the Black Hearts  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own the characters of pokemon, but I do own David. I don't own the black hearts for I got that from Yui one of my friends. Please go see her at her site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/burakii_chan  
  
  
  
"Yawn." David was bored. It had been at least 3 days since his last challenger had been at the gym. It's not like Vision City was an isolated city. It was North of Cerulean, and was pretty big too. Maybe it was because Vision City was new. "Guess I'll close shop for today and have some fun." David said to himself. David went over to the pool, and closed the glass casing over it. "Closing today?" asked a brown haired referee behind him. 'Yeah. you can have the day off." David said, as he already let everyone else. "I have a few things to do before I close up."  
  
After everything was closed David let out his pokemon. He opened the pool up for his water type pokemon. "Go Kingdra." David threw a pokeball. A fully evolved pokemon appeared, it resembled sea horse. It had a long snout and a though scaley body. Next David threw a fast ball. This was his magnificent Dragonair. This was a light blue and silver pokemon, and it had a dark blue jewel on its neck. This was David most beautiful pokemon.  
  
Next was David's Vaporeon, which came out of the lure ball on David's belt. This was Eevee's water evolution form. It was darker than normal Vaporeon, and it was David's best pokemon for endurance battles. The next two Pokemon were David's most powerful. They were Golduck and Dragonite, which had a faint light glow around them. This means that they are Light pokemon. (Light Pokemon trust you the most when evolved. They are trained so well, that they glow with power and pride for their trainer.)  
  
David had also found one new attack for each of his pokemon. Kingdra had the new attack called Dragon Tornado. This attack is similar to Twister, but it has a bit more power. Then Vaporeon knows Hypno Shower, which is the only water attack to damage and make your opponent's pokemon sleep. Dragonair knows protective wave. It does a bit of damage, but it usually prevents all other affects done to it.  
  
David discovered the following attacks though. First his Golduck knows Core Blast, which (David finds) is especially effective against Darkness and Metal types. Then David's Dragonite knows Light wave. This attack makes sure Dragonite doesn't become asleep, confused, paralyzed, or poisoned. Also David's Dragonite seems to have a special power on Metal and Darkness types.  
  
David opened up the pool for the pokemon to swim in. David went and changed into his swimming shorts, and went into the water. Kingdra playfully swam around David, creating a small whirlpool. Vaporeon shot a small icy wind, making little crystals appear around then fade.  
  
"Hello." said a female voice. David looked to see a girl about his age walk into the gym. She had pink and red hair, and was wearing shorts and a T- shirt. On her T-shirt was the word in sparkly silver letters SPOILED. "What are you doing here. the gym's closed." David said, blushing. "Oh, I was just looking for the gym leader." The girl said. "For what? An interview? Gees. Reporters these days. Have no respect FOR PRIVACY!!!" David said. He wasn't trying to be rude, David just wasn't that smooth with the wemon. "No, actually I'm a gym leader too. I'm Misty of Cerulean." Said the girl. "Oh Cerulean. where's that, other side of the galaxy. I'm not falling for." "Try next town over." Misty said. "Oh. Well I still don't know why you're here." David said, getting out of the pool. He wrapped a towel around himself.  
  
"I'm here with some news about a new team called 'the black hearts'." Misty said. "Why are they any concern of mine?" asked David sitting down on one of the pool table chairs next to the pool. Misty sat down beside him. "We need help. They are out of control, getting young trainers and gym leaders to join their team. The black hearts offer everything you can imagine. Pokemon, Sex, Drugs, and other things. The only thing they don't offer is relationships. You can't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend." Misty explained. "So how does this involve me?" asked David. "We need to break up the team, but which ever spies we send in, they disappear. We think they're being executed by the leaders, or imprisoned. Also maybe even forced to join permanently." Misty said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So again how can I help?" asked David. "Well for starters you could get dressed." Misty said. David blushed, then went and quickly changed. He then came from the change room, and recalled all his Pokemon. "So where are we going." Asked David, locking the doors of his gym. "To the headquarters." Misty said. She then pulled off a pokeball from her belt. "Go Togetic." She said throwing ball. Out came a small, fairy type Pokemon. "Fly us to Celadon City." She commanded." How's a Togetic supposed to Fly us that far?" David asked. "You'll see." Misty said, taking hold of one of Togetic's hands. "Grab on." She said. David was uneasy, but he held onto the hand. Next thing he knew they were soaring through the sky, traveling very fast. David had little time to even breathe.  
  
Soon they were in Celadon City. David had never been here before, and was surprised at its size. He was tempted to go off shopping, but of course he had much bigger things to do. 'So where are we going." David asked as they walked down one of the streets. "We have to get underground. Then take a tunnel toward the middle of the city." Misty explained, she then grabbed David by the shoulder and shoved him into an alley. She soon followed. Misty went ahead of David, and started rooting through one of the trash bins. "Umm, what are you doing?" asked David. "Looking for something." Misty said, throwing a banana peel behind her. "If you're hungry then we could go eat at a restaurant." Said David. "I'm not hungry, I'm supposed to look through the garbage can with the big X on it, so if you don't mind." "Isn't it That one?" asked David, pointing over to another can, with a big X on it.  
  
Misty was frustrated. She finally found what she was looking, a little remote control with a big red button. She pressed it and one of the manholes opened. She then threw the remote back into the can then closed up the lid. "Let's go." She said, starting to climb down.  
  
"Please tell me that we aren't going into the sewers of Celadon City." David exclaimed. "It's only for a little bit." Misty said, they were both half way down already. Down in the sewers it was grimy, stinky, and dirty. "Yuck disgusting." David said, kicking what seemed to be a dead Ratata away from him. "Calm down David." Misty said, walking toward one of the more slimy walls. She pressed her hand in, then a door opened.  
  
"Great. is this the only way in?" asked David. "You wana take the long way?" Misty replied, pointing down one of the tunnels. "I think I'll pass." David said, coolly. They walked into the door, and soon were in a busy place, full of scientists and trainers.  
  
David could see one end of the room a Starmie and a Gyarados were using water gun on a target. Starmie was more accurate. The other was what seemed to be a laboratory, with blue, red and yellow chemicals. "This is TABLA, Trainers Against the Black Hearts Association." Misty declared, putting her arms out. "Oh." David said, looking around amazed. "So what exactly does TABLA do?" "Well my young friend TABLA can do a lot of things." Said an older voice behind the two. David looked to see a man about 60 years old, with gray hair and a scientist's lab coat on. "I'm Professor Oak." Said the man. "Hi Professor." Misty said with a smile. "Hello Misty, is this David?" asked Oak. "Yeah I am. What do you need me for?" David asked. "Well, it's a long story. you want to sit in my office?" asked Oak. David nodded as the three headed toward the back of the room toward a door.  
  
The Office smelled like hot cocoa, and was neat and tidy. Oak sat behind the desk, David and Misty sat on the other side. "The Black Hearts are a gang of criminals worse than Team Rocket. They are not scared to kill, hurt or manipulate society. They are new and already are starting havoc. The leader's name is Tei, and we believe he is trying to take over the major Cities with his gang. He already has taken over Cinnabar Island by erupting the volcano. Afterward the island was evacuated, a perfect place for him to set up base." Oak said. David was surprised by all of this. "So you want me to do. what?" asked David. "Well, if we can get a couple people in there and take out Tei, we may have a chance to permanently destroy the Black Hearts. You have to bring him in though. alive. This is the hard part. If you don't find a way to get him out of there in at least a week then Kanto and Jhoto may be in trouble." Oak said.  
  
"Our old spies sent us this information." Oak said standing up, then going to a TV in the corner of the room. He put the video into the machine and pressed play. David watched as the video went over a large looking missile. "That is what we call 'the big one'." Oak explained. "It supposedly has a chemical that will attack a pokemon's health, but totally un effect humans. This will create panic through out the cities. If we don't shut down the project Pokemon may be wiped off the face of the planet."  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight. Me and a whole bunch more people are going to go in and try to destroy this Black Heart team?" David asked confused. "Well, we have already selected two girls and one boy, all gymleaders. Yui Avalon, Morty Chan, and Misty Waterflower. We were hoping you'd be the fourth." Oak said. Misty smiled. "I know this may be a shock for you but we need powerful trainers. If you are to be discovered then we can't have you die. You even have two Light Pokemon, powerful and trust-worthy. You have to help us." Oak said. "Well. Ok." David said reluctantly. Misty sighed a breath of relief and Oak smiled.  
  
They were to leave at dawn tomorrow. David had met Morty and Yui. Morty was seventeen and had shoulder length blonde hair, held in place by a headband. Yui was a sixteen year old girl who had a little under shoulder length hair. She was brunette streaked purple. Her and Morty seemed to get along well. Misty was sixteen, so as David. Just a bunch of kids, not knowing what they were in for.  
  
======================================On Cinnabar Island============================================  
  
The dark room had a scent of blood, as a figure with Dark hair stood over a girl. Erika was beaten, bruised and bleeding. "Tell me where your hideout is, and it won't be so slow." The figure said. "Tei go to hell." She managed to say, spitting on his face. Tei didn't like this at all. He slapped her across the face then headed to the desk in the corner. "I told you once, I don't put up with shit." He said, pulling a shiny metal object out of his desk. "Now you will suffer the consequences." He pointed the shiny metal object then BAM! Erika took one last gasp then fell to the ground.  
  
A girl in the corner of the room smiled. "Now boss I have you all to myself."  
  
======================================Back in the hideout in Celadon==================================  
  
The 4 teenagers had everything packed, now all they had to do was get to Cinnabar Island. "You can't go airborne." Oak said. "I'll give you each a breathing tank. I trust you all have a water pokemon." "I have Vaporeon." David said. Oak looked at Morty, "Me too. A Vaporeon." He looked at Yui. "A Dewgong." She replied. Oak looked at Misty. "Oh come on." she said sarcastically. Oak looked at her with a wired expression. "Misty sighed, "I'll use Quagsire." She said.  
  
A jeep had taken them to the bottom of Kanto Island, south of Fuchsia City. "Here you all go." Oak said, handing them each a small breathing tank. "Remember, don't give up and don't radio here. Take no unnecessary risks." He said. "OK, we'll be careful." Morty said. "Also, if one of you are killed don't give yourself away." Oak said. They all turned silent for a second, but Yui broke the silence. "We'll look out for each other." She said happily. Oak smiled.  
  
They all got out of the jeep, and Oak said his final farewell. Then he left. They all changed in separate places, getting into swimming trunks. They all met at the beach. "This is where we are going." Morty said, pointing on a map of Cinnabar Island. "That's where they all swim, so we can make it look like we're just swimming." He looked at the group. "We should pick a leader, someone to give information to, and get advice." "Well, then I nominate you." Said Yui. David and Misty both nodded. Morty sighed. "That wasn't what I had in mind." he said. "Let's get going." Said David. "Go Vaporeon." Both David and Morty said in sequence, both of the blue pokemon poped out of their balls. Morty's was a little lighter than David's Vaporeon. "Dewgong Go!" Yui yelled, throwing he pokeball. "I choose you. Quagsire." Misty said throwing a Ultra ball. They all got on their pokemon and sailed a little. Then all went underwater.  
  
It was quite peaceful under the water. David always found it peaceful underwater. He was a natural water type trainer and, always loved the water. He looked over at Misty, swimming with her Quagsire. She looked like an angel, with the sunlight hitting her from the crystal clear water. A school of Tentacool and Tentacruel swam by. There were babies, older ones and some in between. He fought the urge on capturing one and they swam on further.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon they came to a small island, not Cinnabar but a small island. They decided to rest there. The beach was hot and soft. David took his waterproof bag off his back and took out a towel. "We can rest for 2 hours and get back on course." Morty said. David spread his towel out and laid down, closing his eyes. He felt the nice hot sun bask over his body. The heat was nice, and relaxing. "MARIL!" Came a sound from the distance. David shot up and looked into the mass of palm trees. "What was that?" Misty asked. David looked to see her lying beside him. "I don't know let's go check it out." David said. He got up and started to run into the trees, Misty following.  
  
They came to a Marill, small and crying. "Are you OK?" asked Misty kneeling down. "Mar-rill." Sobbed the pokemon. "Where's your mommy?" she asked. It started to cry some more. "Now now. Be quiet." Said David picking up the blue aqua mouse and cradling it. Misty smiled, as the Marill fell quietly asleep. David took out a pokeball and put the Marill inside of it. "You sure you want a baby Marill?" asked Misty. "Why not? I can evolve it into an Azumarill." David replied. "Are you sure it isn't because you feel sorry for it?" asked Misty. David blushed. Misty got up and kissed David on the cheek. "That's sweet." She said. Then walked back to the beach.  
  
David caught up with the team and decided to suntan a little more before they go back on course. After the hour the team packed up and started into the water. "I'll use Kingdra this time." David said. He tossed its ball. Kingdra appeared and they headed forward to Cinnabar Island.  
  
====================================At Cinnabar Island==============================================  
  
Tei and the girl were getting dressed after a long hour of.. well you don't want to know. "So boss, where will you put the body? She is the leader of Celadon City you know." asked the girl. Tei was putting on his shirt. "Just bury it Serena. I don't have time for this crap. I do have a business to run." He walked out of the room. Serena got dressed and headed over to the body. "Poor girl, didn't have to go out like that." She grabbed the body, it was already cold and stiffening. Serena gagged.  
  
=================================On the Way.=====================================================  
  
  
  
The rest of the trip toward Cinnabar Island was a little rough. Yui and David both got caught in a whirlpool created by an angry Mantine. Misty and Morty both vanquished the pokemon with their pokemon. Quagsire and Vaporeon both used Bubble beam. Soon they were on their way again, but Quagsire got a cramp. So they had to stop and treat it underwater. (They were too close to Cinnabar) Then Misty had to get her Starmie to swim her the rest of the way.  
  
When they got a mile in front of the island Morty stopped them all. He signaled them to recall their pokemon, so they could get in easier. It would be less conspicuous. They all recalled their pokemon, got rid of their tanks and swam. After a long swim they came to a beach with other people. They tried to act normal, and fit in. Misty got out of the water, and walked quickly away from the group. Morty and Yui went the other way. David decided to stay on the beach for a little bit. He opened up his pack and pulled out a towel. He laid it out hoping to be able to soak up the last remaining rays of sun that would soon be gone.  
  
A girl walked over to David. She was wearing a dark blue bikini, and had long black hair. She had dark green eyes.(Serena) "So, who are you." She asked. "Who wants to know?" asked David, trying not to pay attention. Was she on to him already? "I do. You seem new." She said. "That's because I came here to join the Black hearts, but nobody seems to want to talk to me. I'm losing interest." David said. "Well, you should have talked to someone, I'm Serena." She said. She obviously wanted David to joins, she was too overly friendly. "Well, just show me to the sign up desk." David said. Serena seemed annoyed, but led him toward the middle of the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
The came to a dense part of the jungle. Serena went over to a big rock that seemed out of place. "We have to go fast, there are traps." Serena said. She knocked 5 times on the rock and shouted I'm bleeding. The rock moved aside and the two went down fast. David followed Serena's footsteps, and made sure he didn't fall behind. They finally came to the bottom, and to a hallway. She pointed to the first door on the left. "That's the girls dormitory. There are 100 rooms there for the girls on the team." She said. "Over there" she said pointing to the first door on the right. "That is the boy's dormitory. There are 100 rooms there too." Then she directed David's attention to the last door at the end of the hallway. "That's Tei's Office, our leader. We have to talk to him before you get a room. You know, information." She explained. They walked over to Tei's office, Serena knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" A loud voice came from the room. "It's me. Serena, I have a new member." She said. "Come in." yelled to vice. They opened to door, and there was a man sitting at the desk. The room was dark, a faint light inside. "So you want to join us do you?" Asked the person. "Yeah, cause Team Rocket is for dumb assess." David said. Tei laughed. "I won't interrogate you." He said. He got up. "But it doesn't mean there will be no initiation." He walked over to David. "Here is your key, its getting late and I don't want to start anything today. Your room number is 55, try and get some sleep." Tei said handing David a key. "Serena make the young man feel at .home." Tei said. "My pleasure boss." Serena said, smiling. David felt as if he was missing something.  
  
They came to David's room, it was well furnished. A bed, and couch in one end, and a small kitchen in the other. There was a door, at one end labeled 'bathroom'. "So you like it?" Serena asked, closing the door behind her. "Yeah.thanks. You could go." David said. Serena smiled, and sat down on the bed. "Why don't you have a try." Serena asked darkly. "I will, later." David said, he went over to the fridge and opened it up. Inside was empty. "Damn there isn't anything to eat." David complained, then heading to the cupboard to see if there is anything in there. 'There's LOTs to eat." Serena said. David turned to see her under the covers and her clothes on the floor.  
  
"Uummmm..." David started to back away. Serena got up. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking toward him. "Your naked." David said. "Good to see your watching." Serena said. "No, I wasn't." "It's OK." David tried to get away, but she kept cutting him off. "Get dressed, someone will walk in." David said. "No, the door's locked." Serena said. She had David cornered. "Try to relax, and we'll have a . blast." Serena jumped at David, and he couldn't escape. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to kiss him. David pulled away, and Serena slashed him with her nails.  
  
David looked at her in shock, as she licked the blood off her fingernails. "That's a big gash sweetie. Let me take care of that." She went close to David's face and took a big long lick. "You're sick." David said. Serena frowned, "That wasn't very nice, but I'll let you make it up." She went to take of David's Shirt, but David grabbed her hands. "No, I don't even know you." "Well even more fun." Serena said. She then suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pushed him onto the bed. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and headed over to David. "What are you going to do with that?" asked David, trying to get away. "Just going to undress you. the fun way." She said.  
  
Serena suddenly came down with the knife, slashing his shirt. This pretty much sliced it in two. "You have had practice at this, haven't you?" asked David. Serena giggled. David got up, and grabbed her by the arms. "This stops here." He said. He threw her on the bed and walked out of the room, Serena laughing like a maniac behind him.  
  
David barged out of the room and bumped into. Misty! She had a piece of paper in her hands, the number #55 written on it. "Looking for me?" David asked, looking behind his shoulder. "Yeah, being staked?" Asked Misty. "More liked attacked. I think this Serena likes me or something." David said. "How do you know?" asked Misty. "Just a hunch, anyway I don't want to go back there tonight. Would you, umm. let me spend the night at your room?" David asked. Misty blushed, then nodded yes.  
  
Misty was in room #65, in the girl's dormitory. They had to sneak in cause guys aren't allowed in that part of the building. Her room was almost exactly the same as David's. Anyway David decided to take the couch. "Do you have another shirt I can borrow?" asked David, showing her his practically torn up shirt. "Yeah I do." She said going through her suitcase. David removed his other shirt and thanked Misty for the shirt. She looked at the gash on his cheek and chest. "Those are nasty, let me take care of them." She said. "It's quite all right. They're just. fleshwounds." David said. "It'll only take a minute." Misty said. "No really, it's okay." "SIT DOWN!" Mist yelled. David sat down. Misty went over to the cupboards and fumbled around for a second. She then returned with a first aid kit.  
  
She opened it up, and took out a couple bottles. "Will this sting?" asked David. "Don't be a baby." Misty said. She put some chemicals on a cotton ball, and dabbed it on David's cheek wound. "Ouch!" David jumped, pulling away. "Here." Misty said, pulling David's face toward her. She blew on the wound gently, and the stinging went away. David smiled, and they came face to face. "Your good at that." David said. Misty blushed, and they pulled away. "I have to clean it some more." Misty said, getting another cotton ball. She dabbed it again on David's cheek. This time David didn't pull away, it didn't sting anymore.  
  
Next she had to clean the gash on his chest. She grabbed a cloth and warm water. "I have to clean the blood out first." She started dabbing gently again. "Does that hurt?" asked Misty. "Sort of." David said. She got up, and went to the kitchen. She washed the rag and came back. "I just need to." she was about to say but David kissed her. "Thanks." He said after they pulled away. Misty turned around blushing terribly. "I think it's time to sleep." David said, lying down. Misty looked over at him. "Do want some company?"  
  
==================================Tei's Office=============================================  
  
Serena walked into Tei's office, grumbling about something. Tei looked up from a long day of paperwork. "What's up your ass?" he asked looking at her. "Nothing." Snapped Serena, flopping into a chair. "Calm down, did you have a good time with the new guy?" asked Tei, grinning at her. "He was uninterested." Serena said, then sighed. "That's too bad now isn't it. You're losing your spark." Tei taunted. Serena got up and strolled over to him. "I'll show you spark."  
  
===========================================Misty's Room============================================  
  
David woke up, and crept out of Misty's room, and headed to his own. Serena was gone, thank god. What a creepy chick. Anyway, David headed to headed to his kitchen and made the eggs and toast that was in there. After a small breakfast he showered and got dressed into some dark blue baggy jeans, and a black and blue dragon hoddie. He spiked his hair and went back to Misty's room.  
  
She was dressed and was watching TV on her bed. David went and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek softly and asked. "How was your sleep?" "Fine." Misty replied, but David could tell that was a lie. She was almost half asleep already. "I got a note, saying that I have to go on a mission today." Misty said. "Do you think you'll be gone long?" David asked. "Actually I'm supposed to inform you, Morty, and Yui that we're all going." Misty said coolly. "That's a little suspicious." David warned. "Not really. We're all new. It's probably just a small mission." Misty said. David sighed, and closed his eyes. "When do we leave?" David asked, not wanting to hear the answer. "Tomorrow." "Oh." But soon David fell into a deep sleep wanting that moment to stay forever.  
  
=======================================Morty's room================================================  
  
Morty and Yui were getting ready for the mission they were about to partake. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and they were nervous about what they were going to do. Morty still had the missile on his mind, which they were trying to find. Yui was just trying to keep sane, because she had a funny feeling about Tei. He creeped her out.  
  
Morty went over to the kitchen and grabbed a couple knives. He gave one to Yui. "Just in case we're found out. I want you to be safe." He explained. Yui gave an unsure smile. "What if only one of us are found out?" asked Yui. "Then we have to not tell who else is with us." Said Morty. They were about to leave when Morty's cell phone rang. "Hello. okay. no we haven't. a mission. don't know. can't talk long. gotta go.. Kay. ok. bye." He pressed the button and the cell turned off. "That was headquarters. They wanted to know if we had anything to report." Morty said. There was an awkward icey feeling of dejavu. Yui felt as if something was going to happen. "I don't want to do this anymore. Can we just go home?" Yui asked. Morty felt bad, he couldn't say yes. It would give him a hard time and the others as well. "Don't back out now. I need you Yui." Morty said. Yui wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Morty."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===================================The air plane====================================================  
  
There were 6 people on that mission in the plane. David, Misty, Morty, Yui, Serena, and Tei were all stuffed into a little plane. Somehow Serena had found her way over to David and was desperately trying to make him like her. Misty was furious, but didn't say anything. Yui and Morty were lucky, they were able to sit by each other. Tei sat down by himself. "So David, I need you and Misty to guard the door. Morty and Yui will go into the building to get the person I need." Tei explained. "Where are we going?" asked Yui. "To Violet City Gym. Falkner is rumored to have connections with possible spies here in the Black hearts. Our job is to. talk to him." Tei said. Soon the plane went over the doomed gym, and the only way to keep their cover was to go along with it.  
  
As soon as Tei and everyone else went into the building, David got Dragonite to Fly Misty and himself up on top of the gym. They peaked through the glass top.  
  
Falkner was quietly meditating with his Noctowl, listening to the wind coming through the window. They were trying to get a psychic connection, so they can train closer together. All of a sudden a blast came out of no where, hitting Noctowl in the head. This sent blood all over the wall. Falkner looked over to see a man with dark black hair pointing a gun at him, still smoking.  
  
Yui's heart sank, and she felt tears forming. The way Falkner was looking at her. Such disgrace, Yui was ashamed. "What do you want?" Falkner asked. Fear rasining in his voice. "Answers." Serena replied. "To what?" Falkner asked confused. "The black hearts." Tei replied. He pulled the trigger, getting Falkner in the arm. He yelped in pain, Tei laughed. Falkner got up to get away, but was shot in the leg. He fell next to his deceased Noctowl. "Please. I didn't do anything." Falkner said. "Perhaps, but you do know one of our spies. I want you to tell me the name of that person." Tei said. Falkner turned and looked at Yui. With such disgust, sickness, but his honor for his friend made him stay quiet. "I know no one." He finally said. Tei handed the gun to Yui. "Then you wouldn't mind finishing him now would you?" Tei asked Yui. "Uh oh." David thought.  
  
Yui shaking, the rattling of the gun in her hands and tears streaming down her face. What had she done to her friend? Was this her fault? She couldn't bear it anymore. She turned to Tei and pointed the gun at him. "Bastard." She said sourly. Before she could pull the trigger, Serena hit her from behind. Yui collapsed, and Morty ran to her. Tei stuck out his fist knocking Morty to the ground. "Finish the bird boy. We have bigger things to do now." Tei said to Serena. She smiled, and kind of looked up at Misty and David as if she knew they were there. She pulled the trigger twice ending Falkner's life.  
  
By now Misty was crying, David in shock. He pulled himself out of sadness and said. "They'll suspect something. We have to go back to the doors. Before they get there." Misty shook her head. "I can't. I don't want to face Tei." She said. David grabbed her softly by the shoulders. "I won't let him hurt you. " he reassured. She fell into his arms crying. David held her for a second then pulled away. "We have to go now." He said. Misty nodded. They headed to the edge of the building. David sent out Golduck. "Golduck, use Psychic to float us down." David instructed. Golduck nodded, and said." Gol!"  
  
After they were on the ground, David re called Golduck, and Misty and himself went back to guarding the doors. Tei and Serena burst out, with two heavy bags. David knew as well as misty did that the bags held Morty and Yui. "Do you want me to carry those?" David asked. "No, I got it." Tei said. "Where's Morty and Yui?" Misty asked. "Inside, guarding the leader." Serena said, with a snobbish tone. They all went and got into the plane, and were soon airborne. It would be a long tiresome journey back to Cinnabar Island.  
  
When they returned to the island, David and Misty got their evaluation. David got an 85% and Misty got 89%. David and Misty parted ways, deciding that would be best. They would meet on the beach at 10 o'clock the next morning. David took out his key, put it into the lock and turned. The door popped open, and he entered. First he checked for Serena, making sure she wasn't in the room. He then locked the door and put a couch in front of it. He took out his cell phone and went into the bathroom. He ran a hot bubble bath and took a good hour to relax and forget about all his problems. He soon found himself wanting to sleep. He looked at the watch he took of beside the bathtub. It was 10:56pm. He decided to get out, get into his pajamas, and go to bed. Before he went to sleep, he let out his Golduck and Dragonite. "If anyone but Misty comes through that door. Hyper beam them." He instructed.  
  
========================================Tei's Quarters===========================================  
  
Morty awoke to the cries and moans of Yui. He was dizzy, and a little woozy. He looked over to see Tei in bed with Yui, but Yui wasn't really enjoying herself. He then realized that Tei was raping Yui. "Stop!" Morty yelled, trying to get up, but he was tied to a chair, so he couldn't help Yui. "You fucking bastard. If I get my hands on you." Morty yelled. Tei laughed, pushing harder. This made Yui scream. "Don't worry. It would all be over if you just tell me who your accomplices are." Tei said. "Never." Yui was able to say. Tei got off and dressed himself. "What about you Morty?" he asked, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Yui. "Tell me, please." He said. "Don't tell him anyt." Yui was about to say but Tei hit her over the head with his gun. "Now." He said. Morty shook his head not knowing what to do. "I-I can't." he finally said. Tei pulled the trigger, hitting Yui in the head. "She'll die slow and painfully now." He said. "Serena, kill Morty." Serena stepped out of one of the dark corners. "Anything for the team."  
  
======================================David's room==================================================  
  
  
  
David shot up, cold sweat dripping down his face. It was 8 o'clock in the morning, and David had to meet Misty at the beach. It was surprisingly warm for a morning, but then David realized it was Cinnabar Island. David went over to the kitchen, his two loyal pokemon looked up at him from the couch. One of them must have pulled out the bed, and they fell asleep on it together. "Gol?" Golduck asked as David walked by. "Yeah, I had a good sleep. Thanks for guarding the door." David said. Golduck smiled happily and nodded. "Golduck." Dragonite was still sleeping. David let out the rest of his pokemon. Kingdra, Dragonair, Vaporeon and Marill. He fed them all their breakfast, and recalled them. Then he headed to his pack, changed into swimming shorts and a white T Shirt, grabbed his pokebelt, and then headed out the door.  
  
The beach was calm, no one there yet. So he decided to go for a swim and train Marill a little. He took off his shirt and let himself embrace the water. Then he let out Marill, it came out into the water with a plop. "Hey Marill, you wana train a little today?" David asked. "Marill!" Marill cried excitedly, Jumping out of the water. David splashed Marill playfully, then they went in search for some Tentacool.  
  
"Let's not stray to far away." David warned Marill. Marill nodded. Then all of a sudden, a giant pokemon emerged from the sea. It was a Tentacruel, but it was different. It was silver with blue tentacles, and had a flash gem on its forehead. A Shinning Tentacruel. "Wow, this is crazy. Marill use your Rollout." Marill nodded spinning itself into a rolling bolder. Tentacruel tried to use Wrap, but was unsuccessful. Marill kept hitting Tentacruel for a couple times until it was weaker. Then Tentacruel use Whirlpool, sweeping Marill into it. David almost got sucked in until Marill shot out and use Bubblebeam on Tentacruel.  
  
This stunned it a little, but not enough to stop it from using Hyper Beam. This attack knock Marill under the water. David went under the water to find Marill, he found it floating there. He went over and scooped Marill into his arms, and went to surface but A tentacle wrapped around him. The Tentacruel was trying to drown him. Marill looked at him and tried to break him free with Bubble, but it didn't work. Marill screamed and started to grow. It grew long ears and a bigger body. "Azumarill." Said the new pokemon. Tentacruel tighten its grip. Azumarill's ball on its tail lighten up and it swung it at the tentacle holding David. An Iron Tail attack. David swam up to the surface and took a deep breath. He then sent out Golduck and Vaporeon to help Azumarill. Soon the three pokemon came up, triumphantly. "Thanks Azumarill, Golduck, Vaporeon. He recalled them and swam to shore.  
  
Misty was there already, another towel laid beside David's. There was also a picnic basket beside them. "Where did you get that?" David asked as he collapsed on his towel. "Found it in my room. Where were you?" she asked. David coughed, then took a deep breath. "I went to go train Marill in the water. We went a little too far away and found a strange colored Tenetacruel. You know, a Shining Tentacruel?" Misty nodded, and David went on. "It then decided to attack me, bringing me under. Marill battled it a little, but couldn't beat by itself. So it evolved and got me free. I sent out Golduck, and Vaporeon. Then they all beat the crap out of it and I swam to shore." David said. Misty nodded, then hugged David. "I'm glad you're okay." She said. David smiled. "Me too." Said a voice. They looked to see Serena in a bikini and with a towel.  
  
  
  
"Go away." Misty said. Serena smiled, then looked at David. "So you want a back massage?" She asked. "Go to hell." David answered. "And away." Misty added. Serena went over and laid her towel nexted to David's. Misty got up and pushed Serena away, into the sand. "Fucking go away." Misty screamed, really, really, pissed. "Make me, bitch." Serena said, getting up and pushing Misty back. "I was so hoping you would do that." Misty said, she ran at Serena and punched her in the face. Serena reacted with a kick to Misty's stomach. Misty slapped Serena hard, making Serena stumble back. Serena held her face, her nose bleeding. "Now go away." Misty warned. "Just wanted to tell you that both of your friends are dead. You'd better leave soon or you'll be nexted." She said, then stared at Misty. "Starting with you." Serena walked off.  
  
"Oh god." Misty said. "Are you okay?" David asked her. She nodded. "We have to find the missile fast." David said. "I have an idea where it could be. Remember when we just got here?" she said. "Well, I saw a submarine, and told Morty about it. He didn't have time to tell you, so do you think it would have the missile aboard?" she asked. "Maybe, why didn't you tell me before?" David asked, rubbing her shoulders. "I didn't think. I'm sorry." She said. "Don't worry about it. How far off were we?" David asked. Misty shrugged, and got up. She pointed to the horizon. "It's out there, before the island starts there's a flap under water. It was under there." She said. David got up. "Okay, then that's where I'm going to go." He said. "I'll go too. If I stay here, Serena may come back." Misty said. David agreed, and grabbed one of his pokeballs off his belt. "I'll use Kingdra to go deep underwater, and I'll use Golduck to get me out there." David explained. David stepped into the surf of the beach. "I'm going down alone though." He said. "You have to swim out with me, then I'll get Dragonite to Fly you to Celadon for reinforcements." Misty walked over and wrapped her arms around David's waist. "Be careful. Don't try to be the hero." She said. David turned and they embraced for a second. Then David sent out Dragonite. "Swim her out until you can't see the island. Then Fly her to Celadon city." David explained to his pokemon. Dragonite looked worried, and it nuzzled David. "Dra." It said. "I'll be fine." David said. "Go quickly." Misty got on Dragonite and they swam away.  
  
Meanwhile, David hid all of their beach stuff under some rocks, then he sent out Golduck. "We have to do this fast and right." He said. Golduck nodded. They went into the water and began to swim. David let Golduck do all the swimming, as he practiced breathing. If he was going far under water then he had to be able to hold his breath. Kingdra might be able to give him a little oxygen but not lots. David clutched a knife in his hands, he got from the picnic basket. Just in case he found trouble.  
  
When he got to the end of the island, he sent out Kingdra and recalled Golduck. "Kingdra, we have an important job to do." David said. Kingdra looked confused. "I don't know exactly what to do yet but it will come." David explained. They started to dive under the water, and the pressure started to sink in. David held his breath and Kingdra went under more. They came to what seemed to be a purple water bubble. Kingdra swam toward it, but soon they started to get sucked in. David could tell it was too dangerous for Kingdra, so he recalled it. Then he came to the bubble, and started to drop. David couldn't hold his breath long, so he let the water rush in. It felt heavy and painful, but soon it didn't matter. He blacked out.  
  
  
  
He awoke inside the bubble, and Serena was leaning over him. "Oh that was fun. couldn't you stay out for a little longer?" she asked playfully. David pushed her away, and sat up. He could hardly breath, there was still water in his lungs. He coughed and hacked until most of the water was out. He looked around, it looked as if they were under water. "How could we be in here and no water is coming down on us?" David asked. "Simple really. It's a Psychic attack made by these psychic pokemon." Said a familiar voice, Teis voice. There were Alakazams, Hypnos and Kadabras all glowing purple in cages, trying to keep themselves alive. David looked over and saw Tei standing next to Yui, Morty, and Falkner's bodies. David ran over to see if they were still alive. Morty and Yui had faint pulse, Falkner was ice cold. "Don't be too surprised if they don't make it." Tei said. "The blast will probably kill you all." David looked to see a giant missile near the back of the bubble, the size of a submarine. "And there is another surprise." Tei continued. He pointed to the missile and tied to it was Misty and Dragonite.  
  
"We caught them trying to Fly away, so I shot them down." Serena said. David turned to her, she was closest to him. He had to act fast. He grabbed her by the arms and twirled them around behind her, then he pulled up. Serena screamed in pain. "Let them go Tei, or Serena might get hurt." David dragged her over to one of the barriers and stuck her head out into the water. "Go ahead. Kill her, that just shows you are a true Black Heart." Tei said.  
  
David pushed Serena into the water, and she was quickly swept away by the current. "I'm sick of this crap. The Black Hearts, they are a bunch of comic book losers that get no action at all, so they come to you, get it supplied, and get put into jail for crimes you commit." David yelled. He ran at Tei and tackled him to the ground. Tei punched David off, then pulled out a gun. "You're a fool David. You have to see that we are more than comic book losers as you say. I hate pokemon, and that is how all this started. I will always hate pokemon. They are the scum of society, slaves to humans, with no will of their own. I never trained a pokemon, and I will never battle one. But I will wipe them off the face of the planet. That bomb there will release a chemical that will only attack the nervous system of pokemon. Pokemon have a special chemical in their nervous system called akrolikite. I have developed a chemical that grows in strength in water and will create a explosive reaction with akrolikite." Tei yelled. David backed up, then responded, "Pokemon are not slaves to humans. They are equals, and their partners. They are someone who will always be there for you, and show your strength in battles because when you train a pokemon you don't only teach them new things, you give them something of you." David said. "That is a load of bull shit." Tei said. He pulled out a remote from his pocket. He pressed the big red button. "You have 2 minutes to save your precious pokemon, or you'll die with all your friends down here." Tei grabbed a scubba tank off the ground and jumped into the water.  
  
"David, help me." Misty yelled. David ran over to her, untying her. He recalled Dragonite, and focused on the bomb. "Get Morty and Yui out of here." David said. He handed Misty his pokebelt. "Use my pokemon to swim up to the surface, then get them to a hospital. I'll try to diffuse the bomb." He explained. "No I'll hel." "Don't even try this now. We have to act quickly. Get them out of here, use my pokemon" David said. Misty looked at him, then jumped off not saying a word. She sent out a Starmie, and her Quagsire, they grabbed Yui and Morty then jumped into the water. David took the knife he had clutched to the whole time and unscrewed the top of the bomb. There was a timer, he had 58 seconds left. He looked to see a red wire and a blue wire. "Great, the red wire blue wire thing." David said. He thought for a second, red or blue. On TV it was always the red wire. But then he thought of Golduck, and cut the blue wire. The thing beeped, then stopped dead.  
  
David looked at the psychic pokemon holding up the water. Since he had a full party if he captured them they would automatically transfer to his PC. He had only three empty pokeballs with him. "I'm going to capture you guys. If I do then you guys will go to my PC." The three nodded. David threw all three pokeballs at the same time, capturing them all. The balls disappeared as the water collapsed on David. He blacked out.  
  
================================ =================================== ===============================  
  
David awoke on the beach of Cinnabar Island. He looked to see Misty, with a whole force of thousands of police officers behind her. "How did I get out of the water?" David asked Misty. "Well, when the psychic pokemon were gone, there was no force field anymore. So The water caved in and you were pushed back into a small crevasse in some rocks. That's how you didn't get crushed by the water. Surprisingly the bomb didn't explode either, but it was embedded into the sea floor." Misty explained. "Who got me out?" David asked. Misty smiled sheepishly, then looked down. David leaned over and kissed her passionately. "Thanks." He said, as he pulled out. She smiled, and blushed.  
  
"What about Morty and Yui?" David asked. "Well, I got up to the surface, radioed in the coast guard, and put them on the beach, I saw a big whirlpool, then realized that was you. So me and Starmie went out, counteracted the whirlpool with a Whirlpool attack and went under to get you." She explained. "Then I came back. I saw the coast guard. They told me that the helicopter was full and they didn't have room for you. So I watched them leave toward Fuschia City, and I started CPR." She said. David got up. He must have been out of the water long, cause he was dry. "We should head to the Hospital." David said. Misty agreed, so Dragonite flew them there.  
  
=============================================Hospital ==============================================  
  
  
  
  
  
Morty was sitting beside Yui's bed when David and Misty came in. Morty was bandaged up around the waist. Luckily the bullet had not punctured any vital organs so he was okay. Yui was the one in trouble, she had gotten shot in the head, but the bullet didn't hit her brain. She would soon die of a tumor that was developing. The doctors didn't want to operate because if she didn't wake up then she could get stuck in a comma. "She has to wake up before she has an operation." The doctor explained to David. Misty was tearful, and David couldn't believe it. "Could we try and wake her up by electro shock?" Misty asked. The doctor shook his head. "What about a telepathic connection?" asked Morty. "Definitely not, the volunteer would be putting themselves at great risk. They could get lost in there permanently." The doctor said. "Is there any chance it could work though?" Morty asked. The doctor sighed. "A slim one."  
  
Morty put is hands on Yui's temples, and closed his eyes. "I'm coming to you Yui." he said.  
  
. .. . .. ... .. ... .... ... .... ..... ....  
  
Morty entered Yui's Mind at the wrong time. Bullets were flying everywhere around Yui, she was just standing there mumbling to herself. Morty yelled to her. "Yui." but she didn't answer, she just looked over at him with a mindless gaze. "Yui, stay there." he started to walk toward her. A bullet hit his side, he fell over. Another hit his shoulder, his waist, leg. He kept crawling toward her, wanting to make sure she was safe. Even if he was a bloody mess, she would be alive and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
After an agonizing crawl, he made it to her feet. He put his hand down on her foot. The bullets stopped and she came out of her hypnotic state. He got up, all his wounds gone and held her close to him. "You have to leave here, you're about to die." Morty said softly. Yui started to cry, breathing deeply. "It's all my fault." she cried. "What is?" asked Morty. "Falkner. he died because of me. I couldn't save him." She continued. "No one could. You did the right thing." Morty said. "No, I didn't cause if I did the right thing he'd still be alive. I deserve to die too." She said, pulling away from Morty and trying to run away. Morty grabbed her by the arm. "You're not leaving me. Not after all we have gone through. I lost so many people I miss so much. That's why I train ghost types you know, so I can talk to my parents, family and friends that died. I was so alone until I met you. Please don't leave me Yui, please." By this time Morty was on his knees tears streaming down his face. She turned to him, and smiled. "Oh Morty." she began, but stopped. "Let's go back." Morty said getting up. She looked at him, then up into the never-ending whiteness of her subconscious. "To a new beginning." She said.  
  
..... .... ... .... ... .. ... . .. . .. .  
  
After twenty minutes of waiting Morty and Yui finally got up. The first thing they did was hold each other until the doctors came in. 'We have to do the surgery now." One of them said. "Can I come in?" Morty asked. The doctors looked at each other then at Yui. "It's up to you." The other doctor said. "It would make me feel more comfortable." Yui replied. "All right, lets not waste time. Morty Dr. Benson here will bring you to get changed." Said one of the doctors. Morty nodded and they all left. "Good luck." Misty yelled behind them. Now David and Misty were alone in the hospital room. They went close. 'So that was probably the craziest days of my life." David said. "Yeah, would you do it again?" Misty asked playfully. David smiled and was about to kiss her when.  
  
"So how did it go?" asked Oak as he walked into the room. "Okay." Misty said, pulling away from David. "Well, a gym leader died though." David said. "Who?" asked Oak. "Falkner, of Violet City." Misty said. Oak nodded. "I was informed that it was more dangerous than expected." He said, but it was more like a question. David nodded, Misty agreed. "Well then, I will have to pay you each a little more." Oak said handing both David and Misty an envelope. "Yui and Morty too?" David asked. Oak nodded. "What about Falkner's Family?" Misty asked. "We are giving them some money for the funereal. Plus some." Oak replied. David opened his envelope and took out the check. It almost blew him away. $1,000,000.00 "holy shit." He heard Misty say. David couldn't believe it. "I could renovate my gym now." he said. "Don't be afraid to spend some money on yourselves." Oak said. Misty looked at David, he looked at her. "Where do you think Tei and Serena are?" she asked. David was about to answer when he saw someone in the lobby, through the glass. A long dark haired girl was looking through the glass, from a distance. She was standing in the elevator, and managed to give David a wink before the doors closed. "I don't know." he said. "But I don't think they'll bother us." He held Misty for a second, then they went to go wait in the waiting room for their friends. 


End file.
